


[uruha x aoi]Destructive Path

by deep_lane



Category: Aoi - Fandom, the GazettE (Band), uruha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_lane/pseuds/deep_lane
Summary: “抱歉，这是打劫。”开端。男人摇晃着被人抱怨诸多的脑袋，金色波涛颇为刺眼地漾散开来。“跟我走，”他拽着孩子发育不全的骨骼一路狂奔。他太急，以至于把对方递给他的美钞弄撒了。他在底特律徘徊了一个月，扮演了一个颇不成功的救星。他把孩子领回屋的时候发觉仅剩的泡面也吃光了。“……你不饿吧？”“饿”。欲望是魔鬼。诚实亦然。葵这个名字是丽取的。那年他的药剂师执照刚刚作废。——这是故事不为人知的开端。





	[uruha x aoi]Destructive Path

【Greenwich.格林威治】  
找到葵是次日黄昏，黑发男人在格林威治的画廊里装模作样地看画，柔若无骨的手指拂过有机玻璃，眼里是他读不懂的神情。  
拒人千里的疏离。  
心头一阵无名之火，抓着火机点不着烟。  
黑发男人眯眼笑，丽你点烟屁股干嘛。  
他气结。丢掉滤嘴焦黑的烟，金发男人提着葵的衣领拖他出门，被门槛磕到脚踝。葵被粗暴地摔进酒红色雷诺轿车里，于半空勾划出僵硬的抛物线。  
每次干完架就惯性人间蒸发。  
虽说暴力解决通常是丽的专长，找不到葵的时候却觉得自己才是输家。  
“去哪？”礼掏出枪直指黑发男人的太阳穴，娴熟圆滑，习惯成自然。暮色里对方的面容犹如greenwich随处可见的平涂色布，每一笔都拖沓而含混不清。  
“。。。苏荷。”  
“很好……下面，告诉我我该往哪里开？”金发男人抓了抓头皮。  
FUCKWHATEVER，他那里也不想去，他只想去上东区看脱衣舞娘。

【South of Houston Street.苏荷】  
遭遇巷战。  
他们被地方团伙两面夹击，子弹即将耗尽。葵夺过丽的机枪对着巷尾扫射，几粒子弹擦着柔软的金发飞驰而去。  
“你他妈的的疯啦！”金发男人忍不住破口大骂，引来更多子弹向他射击。  
他躲在一座羊面人身的铜雕后边，静待枪声奚落。  
确认四下再无他人，丽从倒下的小厮身上寻出配枪，将黑发男人按至地面疯狂捶打，手指缠上硬质长发神经质地扯弄，几乎要将黑发男人的头皮掀掉。  
握着枪柄的手因歇斯底里而颤抖，冰冷枪壳抵上葵的前额，几绺额发轻轻拂过金发男人的指关节。  
“你他妈的的就这么想我死啊你说话啊！”  
“你说话啊！！我死了你很高兴，是不是啊是不是啊！！”

回应他的只有苏荷小巷里呼啸的风声，三张羊脸八对乳房的怪物铜雕似笑非笑地矗立在转角。  
The favourist,worst,nightmare.

之后葵凭空消失三天。  
丽几乎找遍所有地方，只剩下他企图逃避的可能性。

Motel.  
结果可想而知。  
丽把嫖客的死尸塞进衣柜，清漆木纹衣柜的接缝处血流潺潺，宛如花朵绽开。

他只懂得暴力解决，愤怒找不到出口的时候。而葵的暴力总是无声，一支蜷在暗处的冷箭，按兵不发的隐忍，却令他猝不及防。

【Richmond.里奇蒙】  
高速公路上酒红色Renault像得了猩红热一样不停地调换车道。  
加速，超车，疾驰而过。  
离开纽约。  
“我们。。。去哪儿？”  
“里奇蒙。”  
“我知道！！”丽抱着方向盘大吼大叫，“我是说我现在该往哪里开？”  
“……去买个GPRS导航吧。”  
“干什么，装你身上？”那样哪天你走丢了就好找了，丽想。  
“当然不是。”  
“买了那个还要你干嘛。”刹车，把驾驶座让给黑发男人，滚到后座。  
金发男人在后座上翻来覆去制造噪音。  
“睡不着？”  
“……怕我睡着了会被你半路抛尸”丽突然起身弓着腰搂上葵的肩胛，毛躁蹩脚的吻，干草色发丝垂下来遮住葵的视野。  
“——”急刹车。  
“找死么，”葵略带怒意地白了丽一眼。  
金发男人讪笑着扳开后座拉门爬上前座。  
微弱的白炽灯光影影憧憧地洒在网膜的感光带，朦胧而不真实。  
胸中的野兽低低悲鸣，膨胀的欲念倾覆而来，焚尽了理性。  
丽将凶器没入葵的身体，如同抓住最后一根救命稻草。   
What if there is no hell?  
But there is a hell,  
No matter which way I go,I was always in it.   
葵缠住丽，柔软的身段竭力去迎合对方，嘴角溢出轻浅低吟，浸没在弗吉尼亚深夜稀薄的照明里。  
供血不足，脑部缺氧。

丽忽而想起他们离开纽约的始末。  
最初的导火索。  
“你他妈的的那么喜欢卖你给我去卖啊！！！”  
“省的老子去抢银行！”  
葵在丽近乎强暴的疯狂掠夺里高潮。

【Detroit.底特律】  
THANKSGIVING’DAY.  
丽走进一家花店，再走出来的时候手里捧了一束红玫瑰和半打白色大丽菊。  
“给你。”金发男人生硬地将花束塞进黑发男人怀里。  
“……你，付钱了？”  
“当然……没有”丽急切地拖着葵上车。  
黑发男人跨上酒红色轿车的一瞬，警铃大作。  
好在金发男人适时地发动了引擎。  
感恩节的执勤警力格外消极怠工。

当晚他们洗劫一家酒吧，荧光灯管前花花绿绿的酒瓶折射出令人晕眩的色光。  
将酒装上车时丽开始后悔没有买辆凯迪拉克，雷诺的后座太狭窄，他们不得不扔掉所有廉价货。  
他挑了一瓶ABSOLUT VODKA给自己，递给葵的那瓶，看起来也价值不菲。  
“给，好像是白兰地。”  
“ ‘Bladton’s’是一种波旁威士忌，”黑发男人掀开金属软盖，嘴里不忘调侃金发男人蹩脚的英语。  
酒很好喝，他撬开葵的齿关尽情品尝，琥珀色液体笔直地烧下咽喉，灼热如同刃尖相擦时的须臾花火，销魂蚀骨的滋味。  
丽把车停在这个城市最为传奇的街道，财富来自路的一侧，而贫穷栖身于路的另一侧。  
他在路的另一侧捡到葵，是许多年前的光景，而今他小心翼翼讳莫如深。  
夜凉如雪，露水暗自钻进衣衫，浓重的墨色覆上远端去路，他舔去唇边最后一滴美酒，骤然觉得这条路远远不止八英里。

To be walkin this boarder line of Detroit city limits,  
World on my shoulders as I run back to this 8 mile road.  
Once I’m over these tracks man I’ma never look back .   
One night in Detroit,彼此默契地假装失忆。

【Phoenix.凤凰城】  
大西部餐厅，特色菜是油炸牛睾丸。  
丽用叉子叉起一个又一个往葵嘴里塞，硬邦邦的东西，一看就难以下咽。  
“你不是最喜欢吃这种东西了吗~~”  
温柔语调恶毒字眼。  
“乖，快吃~~~”，毫不怠慢手中的速度。  
葵开始不住地作呕，一阵阵抽搐，浊色黏液顺着嘴角淌出，前额长发垂至面颊，凌乱而狼狈。  
冷眼旁观的金发男人并未流露出丝毫怜悯。  
“你把餐桌弄脏了，”一字一顿，句子被生生折断，金发男人的唇畔牵起一个虚设的弧度。  
他把整瓶刚开启的加州乐事浇在葵头上，深赭色玻璃瓶被敲碎在离葵的脑袋不足五公分的墙面上。  
后座的美国女人尖叫了一声。

不，不。一开始并不是这样的。丽在密歇根州不起眼的贫民窟里捡到葵，脏兮兮的面孔，脏兮兮的头发，眼睛却漂亮得令人移不开目光。  
他望进黑发少年的眼睛里，一片静谧深邃的夜空。  
他以为带走他，就可以连同那份静谧一同带走。

他发誓他会照顾他，把他捧在手心里，绝不会对他动粗。

第一次看到葵和别的男人上床的时候，他无法描述那种感觉，他只知道一把刀刺进了他的气管里。  
那把刀至今仍然悬在半空，耐心厮磨着喉管内壁，如同龙头报废的水管，血如泉涌。  
I can't tell you what it really is,   
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe.   
他施暴，他出走。  
重复的把戏。  
仿佛唱针重复读过一张破损的唱片。  
Sound like broken records playing over.  
【Seattle.西雅图】  
他施暴，他出走。  
一次又一次。  
他开始担心找不到他。

西雅图。  
The Emerald City，绿宝石之城，祖母绿浸渍在漫长的雨季里，蕨类植物繁密的枝桠荫蔽了腐朽暗疮。丽不禁怀念凤凰城的终年夏日。  
侦察地形后他们起意在西雅图附近的小镇上抢劫一家银行。丽演劫匪，葵作内应，自导自演一场戏。  
国家福利优渥的好处就是，到你举着枪都跟别人说不许动，就没有轻举易动。  
这就是可爱的新大陆，人命比什么都值钱。  
颇为“意外”的是，有个长发男人企图阻止他。  
当然只是百试不爽的惯用伎俩。  
彼此都太入戏。  
他殴打他，拼命，狠命，歇斯底里。很多画面流窜进脑海里，不能自持，回忆太过拥挤，密不透风，溺水一般越挣扎就越窒息。  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe？

他把他的身体砸在柜台的大理石板上，拽着他的头发把他往玻璃橱窗上撞，丽看见粘腻的绯色液体顺着自己的指节曲线滑落，慢速凝涸。  
那些浸没肌肤的鲜血，犹如红莲捩花，旦夕凋零。

“你会被法律制裁的，”那是他们事前预备的台词。  
“疯子。”  
“上帝不会放过你的。”喃喃低语飘进耳膜，不动声色的轻蔑。  
是诅咒。  
你终究还是恨我，是吗。  
‘谁他妈让你说这些了,谁让你说了，老子不信上帝，上帝没有给你面包和水，是我养活你！！’  
“I do not belive Jesus！！”  
丽嘶吼着让他闭嘴，一拳抡在葵的脸颊，雨点般密集乏力的拳头，绷断的神经与叫嚣的杂音，扯动着心房心室扩张收缩。  
他的尖头皮鞋不断冲撞葵的双膝，受创的关节咯吱作响，直至葵支撑不住地跪倒在地。

吓坏了的店员给了他所有的现金并发誓不会报警，只求他放过那个无辜的亚裔男子。  
“Are you okay?”大胡子老外拿了一贴餐巾纸想帮葵清理伤口，黑发男人礼貌地接过，金发男人提着满满两箱美金扬长而去。

他清楚知道，葵是真的生气了。

那天之后，葵没有回来。  
一如往常。睡觉。醒来。发现哪里不对劲。左思右想，发现是身边少了一个人。  
狭小的房间开始膨胀，如同充了气的热气球，不断鼓胀最后庞大得要吞没他，压垮他。  
深厚的膈膜将他包裹，外部世界太遥远。  
You don't get another chance   
Life is no Nintendo game  
葵曾留下字条，一串歪歪曲曲的英文单字，“Saint Paul”，他盯着看那个单词一直看到不认识.。

Saint Paul……那是什么鬼地方？！你确定不是sapporo啊葵～！他妈的老子方向感不好啊不然干嘛带着你去抢银行啊。  
丽趴在世界地图上搜索了一整晚终于发现它在美国楼下的楼下的楼下那个叫巴西高原的地方。  
那种地方……人家抢的都是美金啊不能跨境支付！啊啊讨厌啊我才不要给加勒比海盗做晚餐！！！  
啊！还要有签证！！TNND!!!!老子又不会葡萄牙语老子连英语都不会！  
你就被黑白混血葡国后裔强奸到死吧。丽低声咒骂。

辗转迁徙，到达San Francisco，黄昏里的金门大桥，夜幕下的死亡谷，随处可见的亚洲面孔。  
再度启程，途径Minnesota时他从反光镜里看到了一个熟悉的单词“paul…Saint”。  
Minnesota，The star of the north，北方之星。  
州府Saint.Paul.  
他开始后悔车上没装导航仪。  
掉转车头的代价是吃到一张罚单外加数根中指。

这里毗陵美加边境，北部冬季极端严寒，丽一边搓手一边抱怨着该死的天气。  
渺无人烟的旷野，枯萎的枝杈在苍白天际下骨骼清晰，微黄色探照灯投射在皑皑雪原，如同仙境。  
他想过，如果找到葵，他会好言好语地跟他说对不起，别闹了，跟我回去。

然而葵并没有给他将预备的台词说出口的机会。

【Saint Paul.圣保罗】

PM 02：17：03   
葵的parterner被在床上打爆头。  
男子倒下的瞬间，刺眼的金发缓缓映入他视野。  
再熟悉不过。  
“喂，……如果你他妈的的再试图离开我我就拧断你的脖子。”  
端着机关枪的金发男人傻笑着。  
“随你便。”

And we fall back into the same patterns same routine,   
But your temper's just as bad as mine is.  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs,   
in the aftermath of the Destructive path that we're on,   
two psychopaths but we..  
－Fin.－

**Author's Note:**

> 我们总有一瞬间会不可遏止地艳羡那些惊心动魄的爱情故事。  
> 也许某一天，丽先生在深夜公路上漫无目标地寻找下一个出口，电台波段好死不死地响起了lifehouse的disarray，主唱掏空心肺的嗓音伴着八级季风向他袭来，脑海里不自觉地掠过了某个名字。  
> 总有一条公路是漫无尽头的。


End file.
